This application relates generally to the area of database searching. More particularly, this application relates to the use of extensible markup language in a system and method for influencing a position on a search result list generated by a computer network search engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,361 discloses a system and method for influencing a position on a search result list generated by a computer network search engine. In one disclosed embodiment, the disclosed system and method provide an online advertiser account management tool. Search listings associated with advertisers are stored in a database. Each search listing has an associated search term and an advertiser-specified bid amount. In response to a search query entered by a user, search listings with matching search terms are displayed in a search result list. Search listings are ordered from highest to lowest bid amount and may be followed in the result list by unpaid listings. The bid amount is a money amount charged to the advertiser's account when a user clicks on a search listing in the search result list.
Also in accordance with a disclosed embodiment of this patent, advertisers are provided with on-line, authenticated login access to obtain account information and modify search listings. Examples of advertiser actions include viewing of past transactions, selecting notification options, adding money to the advertiser's account selecting a matching option, changing a bid amount or other component of a search listing, creating or deleting search listings, receiving a cost projection for running a search listing for a specified time or obtaining activity reports. The ability of advertisers to change bid amounts results in dynamic ranking whereby the position of a search listing in a result list can be changed by increasing or decreasing the associated bid amount, or as a consequence of other search listings changing their positions. U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,361 is commonly assigned with the present application and is incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference.
The disclosed system thus defines an on-line marketplace operated by a marketplace operator for the benefit of advertisers and potential customers of the advertisers. The marketplace serves as a source of information for potential customers and a source of new customers for the advertisers. The marketplace is highly competitive in that advertisers compete for attention of potential customers by adjusting the bid amounts of their search listings to influence their position on a search result list generated by a search engine in response to a customer search query. One example of such an on-line marketplace is operated by Overture Systems, Inc., and is accessible on the Internet at www.overture.com.
The patented system has been very successful for advertisers seeking to reach new customers and for potential customers trying to learn more about advertiser products. In fact, the patented system has been so successful that many advertisers have placed large numbers of search listings with the on-line marketplace and employ full-time managers to manage their search listings. Third party providers have developed tools that simplify access to search listings on the on-line marketplace for advertisers. The scope of some advertiser participation in the marketplace has created a need for a degree of automation of bid management by or on behalf of advertisers.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/922,028, filed Aug. 3, 2001 and commonly assigned to the assignee of the present application and entitled “System and Method For Providing Place and Price Protection In a Search Result List Generated By a Computer Network Search Engine,” it is proposed to allow advertisers to set a maximum cost per click (CPC) and/or a desired rank in the desired search results. Higher-ranked search listings are displayed earlier to a searcher in a set of search results and it is presumed that a higher ranking is viewed more by potential customers and is therefore more desirable. The system adjusts the CPC for a search listing to maintain the search listing at the desired rank, if that can be done without exceeding the bid or maximum CPC. If the listing cannot be maintained at the desired rank without exceeding the bid, the system will obtain the next highest rank the bid will allow.
Further, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/963,855, entitled “Automatic Advertiser Notification for a System and Method For Providing Place and Price Protection In a Search Result List Generated By a Computer Network Search Engine,” filed Sep. 26, 2001 and commonly assigned to the assignee of the present application, it is proposed to provide an automated agent that acts on behalf of an advertiser to monitor advertiser-specified conditions. If any condition is met or becomes true, a message is communicated to the advertiser along with some means for the advertiser to correct the undesirable condition. For example, if the agent determines that the rank for a search listing has fallen below a threshold, an E-mail message may be sent to the advertiser with an option to return an E-mail message to the system specifying how the rank condition should be corrected.
While these features provide improved convenience for advertisers trying to manage search listings, they are only limited in their success at aiding the advertiser who has a large number of search listings to manage, or for the third party who seeks to advertise search listings for multiple advertisers. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for influencing a position on a search result list generated by a computer network search engine.